


A Gift From Me To You

by theprincessed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Chanyeol gets a little early birthday gift from Baekhyun after their concert in Jakarta.(Inspired byBaekhyun doing this on stageand set on 23rd November 2019)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Gift From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I don't even go here, but [Baekhyun doing god knows what on stage](https://twitter.com/bestofbyunbaek/status/1198191164060397569) with his tongue passed my twitter timeline (thank you, S) and I knocked this out to get it out of my head! Damn you, Baekhyun. DAMN YOU.
> 
> It's quick, it's dirty. Hope you enjoy. I'm crawling back under my rock now x

Baekhyun comes out of his hotel room bathroom and stops dead on the spot, his mouth sliding into a smirk as he sees Chanyeol crashed out on his belly on the bed. 

Staying the night in Jakarta after their concert has meant a 5-star hotel with everything they could ever need and it's a welcome treat from the exhaustion that naturally comes with touring, giving their all every night to bring happiness to the fans. It also means telling their managers that he doesn't mind sharing a room with only one (luckily king size) bed, winking conspiratorially at Chanyeol once their backs are turned. In moments like this, he enjoys having everyone wrapped around his finger, leaning on the doorframe as he looks his fill.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes," he announces loudly to see Chanyeol shift slightly in surprise. His dismissive grunt is lost in the pillow and Baekhyun grins. "I'm serious," he adds, crawling his knees onto the bed until he comes to lie flat on top of him to whisper in his ear. "Birthday boy."

Chanyeol lifts a finger as Baekhyun's weight makes him melt into the bed even more. "Not yet. Wednesday."

"Holding onto your youth, huh?" 

He cackles as he's elbowed in the ribs and he slides easily off to lay beside Chanyeol instead, his deeper breath of relief giving Baekhyun seriously dirty thoughts.

"I'm not talking to you," Chanyeol admits, still muffled, and Baekhyun hesitates for a second before he scoffs in disbelief.

"That'd be a first,"

"I'm not." He lifts himself enough to pin Baekhyun with his dark eyes. "You know what you did."

Baekhyun leans on his side. This is not going the way he thought it would. Hell, he practically planned to have Chanyeol in his room so they could make the most of the moment and now his boyfriend seems to be in a sulk and they're too busy talking to do anything more fun. He licks his lower lip in passing thought and happens to glance at him, biting down when Chanyeol catches him looking. 

_Oh_. 

On stage, tonight. 

He was his usual gregarious, flirty self. He likes to get a bit cheeky, naughty, especially if the cameras are on him and the whole venue can see him on the big screen. There's very few feelings better than a room going crazy because of something you did. It seems even Chanyeol still isn't immune to his charms and why would he be when he knows Baekhyun the most intimately of all.

He pitches forward now until their noses almost touch. "Did you like it? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

The muscle in Chanyeol's jaw twitches and Baekhyun's eyes light up as he pounces, shoving him onto his back with a hard kiss. Chanyeol groans when he's quick to slide his tongue between his lips and a shiver shoots down Baekhyun's spine as hands grip his arms tightly in response. He has a flash in his mind's eye of his body trapped, of Chanyeol sitting on his chest and their fight for the upper hand, his mouth full of cock and suddenly that's all he desperately wants. His dick must twitch at the thought and, in this position, Chanyeol feels it, breaking the kiss to raise an eyebrow. Shameless, Baekhyun flutters his tongue at him, teasing, asking, and he goes to move, maybe in agreement, but Baekhyun shakes his head then jerks his chin up. He's getting so turned on he doesn't trust his voice and his mouth pinches when Chanyeol chuckles.

"Okay, you want me here, but _not_ naked?"

It'll take two seconds to remove a hoodie and some sweatpants he threw on post-concert in his eagerness to get to the hotel in the cover of darkness and Baekhyun is about to follow with his jeans, but Chanyeol presses him into the mattress to say no and he watches with heavy anticipation as nimble fingers undo the zip, his hips rising. They usually undress fast by themselves, so used to quick changes in their career, but Chanyeol leaves the zip undone and only that, swinging his now bare leg across Baekhyun's prone form to settle just above his bellybutton. He's too far away but also - 

"What the fuck?"

Baekhyun wants to wipe the grin off Chanyeol's face, even if he does look like a prince using Baekhyun as his throne and his arousal spikes again as Chanyeol folds over him for a more chaste kiss. "Trust me." 

Baekhyun's this close to making another quip but Chanyeol's all lean, pale, naked lines and he agrees silently that that's more important, so he reaches out to Chanyeol's thighs and pulls and pulls until Baekhyun feels some pressure on his chest, like Chanyeol's holding back and that won't do. He tugs more and sees a roll of the eyes above him before Chanyeol grabs the pillow next to them. He shuffles up extra close, so close Baekhyun can practically smell the sweat on his hipbones, and shoves the second pillow under Baekhyun's neck, pushing his head into a better angle. 

Chanyeol stays put and tilts his head to kiss the sharp cut of Baekhyun's jaw. "I said trust me,"

He was being so wanton that he didn't even think of doing something like that to make life easier for himself. "Awkward," he snorts in English to cover up his blush. At Chanyeol's blank look, he grins. "My new favourite word." he adds, back to Korean, and Chanyeol kisses him properly, probably to shut him up, his body letting go.

Baekhyun finds his breaths are shallower with his fully grown tall boyfriend sat on his chest, but the sensation is strangely addictive and turns him on even more, especially now that his neck won't hurt. He can grab Chanyeol like this too, first his waist and then lower until his hands have slid down to his cock. They've both had their fair share of sex with other people before each other, but Baekhyun has to admit Chanyeol feels like home; his dick so familiar it almost feels like his own. At the thought of his cock, he lifts his hips freely in demand at the same time as he licks the length of the dick in his face. Chanyeol's ass shifts on his sternum from the first touch and finally Baekhyun feels a hand on him in reply, moving underneath his open zip and briefs. It stretches Chanyeol's torso a little and Baekhyun holds him steady in his hand, licking him base to nearly tip, to be able to use the other to appreciate, fingers scratching up his stomach.

"Yeah, touch me," he says bossily as Chanyeol starts to stroke at an even pace and now Baekhyun doesn't even mind that he's still dressed.

He feels the waistband of his underwear pull against his skin as Chanyeol works and his t-shirt stick to his skin from sweat and the body on top of him, caging him in. It brings his focus back and he watches, entranced, as his fingers glide over Chanyeol's slippery, velvet-soft cock, his fine thatch of pubic hair making Baekhyun's mouth water as they jerk each other off with increasing speed. As they fall into a rhythm, Chanyeol grunts and his abs contract like he's already reaching for his orgasm but he doesn't want to.

"Baek - " he gasps, " - your mouth,"

There's a small part of Baekhyun that wants him to lose it because they've still got time, but he knows how good his mouth is, accidentally-on-purpose flaunting the fact on stage, so he takes pity on Chanyeol and runs his tongue broadly across the head of his dick before he lets his lips close around him, finished with teasing. He feels Chanyeol's hand squeeze his cock in reaction and smiles inwardly, giving himself over to the weight on his tongue as he sucks down and then retreats to take him inch by inch, the ass planted on his chest moving as Chanyeol tilts his hips forward in a measured, needy thrust.

Once Chanyeol's cock is wet enough, Baekhyun releases his hands round to his ass to anchor himself and pulls like before, only this time there's not much room and the only part of him that can is in Baekhyun's mouth, sliding and sliding until he begins to drool and Chanyeol moans loudly, the hand not on Baekhyun flying to the top of Baekhyun's white blonde head because he can't reach his neck. He moans as well at the tugging and twisting and slurps to contain his saliva, but Chanyeol shudders at the feeling and straightens, both hands now tangled in his hair.

"Sorry - oh fuck - " he croaks and Baekhyun squirms, hating not being touched whilst Chanyeol snaps his hips faster, losing finesse.

Baekhyun doubles his efforts in some petty, determined wish to get him off quick and he sucks harder, flexing his fingers against Chanyeol's ass until he's right in the grasp of Baekhyun's throat. It's a dangerous game to play on tour, but he's past caring what it'll mean for his voice as Chanyeol accepts defeat, pinnned by a skilled mouth and squeezing hands. Baekhyun can tell when he's about to come because he tries to ease back and whines helplessly when Baekhyun won't let him, his soft heart overruled as Baekhyun takes his prize, his dick blurting precome into his briefs as Chanyeol screws his eyes shut and slams his hands against the wall behind them, his body leaning slightly over Baekhyun's head as he swallows his come.

He's still got Chanyeol halfway inside his mouth when he stops shaking and hazily blinks his eyes open, blonde hair flopping onto his forehead and his chest glistening with exertion as he looks down at Baekhyun and shivers when hands smooth from his ass up his back, calming. 

Eventually, he makes it known he wants out and wiggles away as Baekhyun lets his spent cock drop but his heavy eyes follow him, so desperate to find release that he shimmies his jeans to his thighs and pulls his dick out properly before Chanyeol can stop him, his front pressed to Baekhyun's right side as his same hand joins Baekhyun's. 

He's like a furnace and a limpet and he tries for a soft kiss as he helps, but Baekyun stubbornly delays to feel a different kind of rush, pushing his neediness away to test his limits. That's for afterwards and he nods feverishly when Chanyeol's thigh drapes over one of his legs, giving them the freedom to strip his cock, calloused guitar fingers catching sensitive skin on each upstroke and Baekhyun starts to feel _too_ warm, but he can't stop this, _he won't_ , it's too late as he hurtles to the edge. He settles for yanking his t-shirt up under his armpits and his back bows as Chanyeol dips his head to suck the nearest nipple into his mouth. He grits his teeth to minimise his shout and pumps his hips, his dick shooting his load onto his rippling abs with Chanyeol's fingers tugging at his balls, milking him for every last drop.

In the quiet after the storm, he leans over Baekhyun as he breathes harshly and holds his chin to kiss him deeply, taking the affection he craved earlier. When that comes to a natural end, Baekhyun sighs, content. "Okay, it pains me to say it, but you were right. That was hot as fuck."

Chanyeol smiles mischievously, rubbing Baekhyun's shoulder and gleefully eyeing the mess on his torso. "I want you naked now though. After all, it is _my birthday_."

Baekhyun has two options - 1) he can wittily correct him like Chanyeol did before this or 2) he can let it slide and go to sleep, tired but satiated.

Come-drunk, Baekhyun complies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x


End file.
